We Can
| Format = CD single, digital download, 12" vinyl, Maxi single | Genre = Pop | Length = 3:37 | Label = Curb | Writer = Diane Warren | Producer = Dann Huff | Last single = "Suddenly" (2003) | This single = "We Can" (2003) | Next single = "This Love" (2004)}} "We Can" is the twenty-fourth single by American country pop singer LeAnn Rimes, released on October 28, 2003 by Curb Records from the Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde: Motion Picture Soundtrack and was included on Rimes' Greatest Hits album. The song charted on only two charts in the US peaking at number seventeen on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Charts and at number nineteen on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. Internationally, the song peaked at number twenty-seven in the UK, forty in New Zealand, ninety-four in the Netherlands and thirty-seven in Ireland. Two music videos were released for the song. One video features clips taken from the film and is included on the DVD of the film, while the other features actors and was included on the limited edition DVD that original came with Rimes' Greatest Hits album. Background "We Can" and a country remix of the song was first released on the Legally Blonde 2: Red, White & Blonde soundtrack, on July 1, 2003 by Curb Records. It was released as a single from the soundtrack on October 28, 2003 by Curb Records. |publisher=Apple, Inc |date=2003-10-28 |accessdate=2011-11-03}} The song was later included on Rimes' Greatest Hits album, which was released on November 18, 2003.Greatest Hit References: * * In 2004, the song was included on The Best of LeAnn Rimes''The Best of LeAnn Rimes references: * * and the Wildlife Radio Edit of the song was released on the remix edition. It is the third time Rimes would work with American songwriter Diane Warren on a soundtrack. Composition "We Can" is a pop song of three minutes and thirty-seven seconds. The song is written by American Grammy Award-winning songwriter, Diane Warren and performed by American country pop singer LeAnn Rimes. The song is written in the key of E major with Rimes' vocals spanning two octaves, from E3 to E5. |publisher=Alfred Publishing Co., Inc|date= |accessdate=2011-11-03}} According to Rimes, the song is about "a testament to the power of working for a common goal." Promotion Rimes made several TV appearances to promote the song, including ''Good Morning America on June 27, 2003, The View on July 2, 2003, "Boston Pops Fireworks Spectacular" on July 4, 2003 and The Tonight Show with Jay Leno on July 14, 2003. Critical reception Matt Bjorke of About.com complimented Rimes' for her vocals stating that Rimes is "sounding better than she ever has, and the song fit so well in the movie Legally Blonde 2 that it became the end credits song." Heather Phares of Allmusic called it "pleasant but slightly bland girl-power anthem." Lydia Vanderloo of Barnes & Noble.com praised the song stating it's "an effervescent, chart-worthy tune on which Rimes insists that, against all odds, "We can do the impossible!"" Carla Hay of Billboard.com claimed that "Curb Records is banking on LeAnn Rimes to be a triple-crown soundtracks winner." Chart performance In the US the song peaked at number sixteen on the Billboard Adult Contemporary Charts. The song also peaked at number nineteen on the Billboard Hot Dance Club Play. Internationally the song charted at number thirty-seven on the IRMA. It also charted at number ninety-four on the Netherlands' Mega Single Top 100 chart, number forty on the RIANZ and twenty-seven on the UK's Official Chart Company. Music video Two music videos were released for the song. Both videos contains clips of Rimes singing on the hood of a car, in front of a star with a tanktop and skirt on and in front of a pink wall wearing a pink tanktop and a fluffy yellow skirt.We Can music video references: * * |publisher=Google, Inc|date=2010-12-17 |accessdate=2011-11-03}} One version of the video contains scenes taken from the Legally Blonde 2 film. The second version of the video portrays actors, one in an office, the other in a truck, one as a waitress, a cheerleader and a business man. The actress in the office is being yelled at by her boss over her copies being on pink printer paper, the guy in the truck is stuck in a traffic jam, the waitress has a secret crush on the cook, the cheerleader wants to play football and the business man is getting a haircut. At the end of the video the actress in the office walks away from her boss and throws the copies into the air, the actor in the truck starts walking instead of waiting for the traffic jam to move, the waitress kisses the cook, the cheerleader runs out and tackles the quarterback and scores a touchdown, and the business man ends up with a blue Mohawk. |publisher=Google, Inc |date=2010-12-17 |accessdate=2011-11-03}} The version featuring clips taken from the film was included as a bonus feature on the DVD for the film. The one featuring the clips with the actors was included on the limited edition bonus DVD that came with the original release of Rimes' Greatest Hits album. The music video was shot in Los Angeles''Greatest Hits: Video Hits Limited Edition DVD'' by LeAnn Rimes DVD November 18, 2003 Curb Records (D2-78829) Retrieved 2011-11-07 and directed by Liz Friedlander. Track listing US/UK Remix digital download |publisher=Apple, Inc |date=2003-10-28 |accessdate=2012-02-18}} # "We Can" (Wildlife Radio Edit) – 3:49 # "We Can" (Wildlife Mixshow Edit) – 6:56 # "We Can" (Wildlife Extended Club) – 10:08 # "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Radio Edit) – 4:08 # "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Extended Mix) – 5:37 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Extended Mix) – 8:05 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Dub) – 6:35 # "We Can" (Piper Extended Club Mix) – 9:05 US 12" vinyl *A "We Can" (Wildlife Extended Club) – 10:08 *B1 "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Dub) – 6:35 *B2 "We Can" (Wildlife Mixshow Edit) – 6:56 *C "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Extended Mix) – 8:05 *D1 "We Can" (Wildlife Dub) – 7:38 *D2 "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Extended Mix) – 5:37 UK CD single # "We Can" (Album Version) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Wildlife Radio Edit) – 3:49 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Radio Edit) – 4:08 *"We Can" Music Video UK Promotional CD single # "We Can" – 3:37 European CD single # "We Can" (Album Version) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Wildlife Radio Edit) – 3:49 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Radio Edit) – 4:08 # "We Can" (American Mix) – 3:36 German CD single # "We Can" (Album Version) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Brownleewe & Bose Radio Edit) – 4:08 Australian Maxi Single # "We Can" (Album Version) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Tee's Freeze Radio Edit) – 3:37 # "We Can" (Wildlife Radio Edit) – 3:49 # "We Can" (American Mix) – 3:36 Lyrics :Lyrics adapted from Metrolyrics They'll try to stop the dream we're dreamin' But they can't stop us from believing They will fill your head with doubt But that won't stop us now So let them say we can't do it Put up a road block We'll just run right through it 'cause We can do the impossible We have the power in our hands and we won't stop 'Cause we've got to make a difference in this life With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can They say the odds are stacked against us But that can't hold us back, we will be relentless There's a voice they're gonna hear A voice so loud and clear So let them say we can't do it Give us a mountain And we're gonna move it 'cause We can do the impossible We have the power in our hands and we won't stop 'Cause we've got to make a difference in this life With one voice, one heart, two hands, we can We're gonna make a change today Because we've got the faith it takes To win this race So let them say we can't do it Put up a road block We'll just run right through it 'cause We can do the impossible We have the power in our hands and we won't stop 'Cause we've got to make a difference in this life With one voice, one heart, two hands I can do the impossible I have the power in my hands and I won't stop 'Cause I've got to make a difference in this life With my one voice, one heart, two hands, we can Charts Alternate covers LeAnn Rimes - We Can (UK-European cover).jpg|UK/European cover LeAnn Rimes - We Can (Germany CD single).jpg|Germany CD single cover References External links Category:Single